Technical Field
The present invention relates to a stereo microphone.
Background Art
As a stereo sound collecting method that can obtain favorable response characteristics of a directional frequency, sound collecting methods such as an XY method and an MS method, in which a plurality of microphone units is closely arranged, are known.
In the XY method, a right-channel unidirectional microphone unit and a left-channel unidirectional microphone unit are arranged to face the right and left, respectively. In the MS method, a mid-channel unidirectional microphone unit and a side-channel bidirectional microphone unit are arranged to have their directional axes be perpendicular to each other.
JP 5574494 B describes a stereo microphone in which right-channel ribbon microphone units and left-channel ribbon microphone units are alternately arranged in a circumferential direction, and an angle made by directional axes of the ribbon microphone units is 90 degrees.
Although the XY method and the MS method have their advantages, the types and the arrangements of the microphone units necessary in the respective methods are different. Therefore, it is difficult to obtain stereo sounds by a plurality of sound collecting methods, with a single stereo microphone.